Pas de l'amour
by TheoryofChaos
Summary: Ca ne durera pas éternellement. Parce que dès que l'un des deux tombera amoureux, tout s'effondrera. KuroxFye. Traduction.


**PAS DE L'AMOUR**

Note de l'auteur : Ok, c'est ma première tentative sur le fandom Tsubasa, et ce sera sûrement le dernier avant un moment. Bon, cette histoire a été écrite pour la fantastique alliterationhor sur Livejournal. Si vous êtes une fan de KuroFai et que vous n'avez pas encore lu ses histoires, vous êtes complètement à côté de la plaques parce qu'elles sont excellentes. Je ne pense pas pouvoir lui comparer mon écriture, mais j'étais quand même obligée de le faire pour elle. A part ça, bonne lecture !

Note de la traductrice : Bon, déjà, pour dissiper toute confusion, j'ai bien l'autorisation de l'auteur pour mettre cette fic ici. D'ailleurs merci Diae de m'avoir laissée faire ! J'espère que ça te plaira. Sinon, ceci est la première traduction que je poste, alors j'espère avoir réussi à retranscrire toute la densité de cette merveilleuse fic, courte mais intense, comme on dit.

Attention ! Lemons sous-entendus. Kurofye, mais je pense que vous l'aurez compris ^^

Place à l'histoire !

**oOo**

C'est ce qu'ils se disent à chaque fois, pour se rassurer.

« Ca ne durera pas éternellement. »

« Je sais. »

Souffles irréguliers. Peau contre peau.

« Dès qu'on atterrit au Japon, c'est fini. Je laisse tomber. »

« Je sais. »

Halètements prononcés. Baisers négligés.

« C'est parce que je ne t'aime pas. »

« Je sais. » Une pause. Les yeux bleus voilés s'ouvrent à peine et les longs bras pâles viennent entourer un cou bronzé et musclé. « Je ne t'aime pas non plus. Je ne veux rien de permanent. Mais pour l'instant je te veux, et tu me veux, alors qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? »

Ils le disent parce qu'ils ont peur du changement. Aucun des deux ne peut se permettre de vouloir que ça dure. Aucun des deux ne peut se permettre de tomber amoureux.

Si ça arrive à l'un d'entre eux, tout sera fini.

**oOo**

Leur assurance diminue.

« Ca ne durera pas éternellement. »

« Je sais. »

Des dos qui se cambrent. Des cris étouffés, parce que les enfants sont dans la chambre juste à côté, dormant paisiblement avec le manjuu.

« Dès qu'on atterrit au Japon, c'est fini. Je laisse tomber. »

« Je sais. »

Des désirs déplacés. Le magicien n'est pas une princesse. Le ninja n'est pas un roi.

« C'est parce que je ne t'aime pas. »

« Je sais. » Une pause, cette fois plus longue. « Je ne t'aime pas non plus. Mais pour l'instant je te veux, et tu me veux, alors qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? »

C'est la première fois que le dialogue change. Le magicien ne mentionnera plus jamais son désir pour quelque chose de temporaire, et le ninja ne lui pose aucune question.

Ils ont tous les deux trop peur de ce que ça pourrait signifier.

**oOo**

Ils changent tous les deux.

« Ca ne durera pas éternellement. »

« Je sais. »

Des doigts conquérants. La sueur qui dégouline.

« C'est parce que je ne t'aime pas. »

« Je… _je sais_. »

Une erreur. Une erreur ?

« Je ne t'aime pas non plus. » Les yeux océan hésitent à rester grands ouverts sous le choc ou à se fermer sous le plaisir. « Mais pour l'instant je te veux, et tu me veux, alors qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? »

Leurs yeux se rencontrent. Le magicien essaie de communiquer par eux que le ninja a oublié une partie très importante, la partie qui concerne son retour chez lui ; puis il rit. Ce n'est pas grave, pense le magicien, parce que c'était forcément une erreur.

Parce qu'il n'y aucune chance que le ninja veuille que cela dure.

Parce que si c'était le cas, ça devrait prendre fin.

**oOo**

Ca ne devrait pas être si surprenant, pense le magicien.

« Ca ne durera pas éternellement. »

« Je sais. »

Des mains qui tirent sur des cheveux. Des hanches qui s'agitent.

« C'est parce que je ne t'aime pas. »

La tête blonde s'arrête à mi-chemin sur l'estomac de Kurogane. « …Je sais. » Les yeux bleus se concentrent sur les cicatrices devant eux, refusant de rencontrer le regard de Kurogane. « Mais pour l'instant je te veux, et tu me veux, alors qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? »

Kurogane plisse les yeux. Le magicien ne le voit pas et continue sa descente le long du corps de Kurogane, d'abord l'estomac, et puis le nombril, pour arriver enfin à la cible voulue et l'engloutir.

Kurogane laisse échapper un son situé quelque part entre le grondement et le grognement et attrape les cheveux blonds. Il sait que le magicien essaie juste de le distraire, mais Kurogane pourrait s'occuper de ce problème plus tard.

**oOo**

Ca ne devrait pas être aussi évident, pense le ninja.

« Ca ne durera pas éternellement. »

« Je sais. »

Le silence s'impose et ils s'immobilisent. Fye attend la partie suivante, celle qui explique la raison.

Les mots ne viennent jamais.

« Mais pour l'instant, je te veux, et tu me veux, » enchaîne Fye, parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il est troublé et il a peur, il a besoin d'un terrain connu. « alors qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? »

La seule réponse qu'obtient Fye, c'est le corps du ninja qui se presse durement contre le sien, et des mains calleuses qui viennent tracer des cercles apaisants sur ses hanches.

Fye entoure de ses bras les larges épaules, les serrant désespérément, comme s'il essayait de trouver quelque chose de stable.

Il tente de retrouver son équilibre, maintenant que le guerrier a démoli ces barrières qu'il avait si soigneusement construites.

**oOo**

C'est ce qu'ils se disent à chaque fois, pour se rassurer.

« Combien de temps tu crois que ça va durer ? »

« Quoi ? »

Des langues qui glissent. Des doigts audacieux.

« J'ai dit : combien de temps tu crois que ça va durer ? »

« Pourquoi tu demandes ça maintenant ? »

Des regards embrumés. Des joues rouges.

« Parce que les choses ont changé depuis qu'on a commencé. »

« De quoi tu parles, Kuro-tan ? »

Des lèvres meurtries. Des hanches marquées.

« Je parle du fait qu'on est amoureux. »

« Kuro-wanko a passé trop de temps avec moi. Kuro-sama commence à perdre tout sens-commun ! »

Des peaux moites. Des yeux humides.

« La ferme ! Pour une fois arrête ça ! Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? Tu crois que ça m'amuse de l'admettre? Mais c'est la vérité Fye, et elle doit être dite. Si on continue de la fuir… »

« … on finira par tourner en rond. »

Des corps endoloris. Des cœurs blessés.

« Alors la question maintenant c'est : qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« On pourrait continuer à faire semblant. »

L'habituel froncement de sourcils du premier, l'habituel sourire factice du second.

« Ca ne durera pas éternellement. »

« Je sais. »

Des muscles frémissants. Des lèvres tremblantes.

« Quand je retournerai au Japon, ce sera fini. Je ne pourrai pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre, Fye. »

« Je sais. »

Le froncement laisse place à une expression plus neutre, le sourire semble un peu plus sincère.

« C'est parce que je t'aime. »

« Je sais. » Une pause, et un rire. « Je t'aime aussi, Kurogane. On s'inquiète du futur. Mais pour l'instant je t'aime, et tu m'aimes, alors qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? »

Cette nuit-là, ils trouvèrent d'autres moyens de se rassurer que par de simples mots.

**oOo**

Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire. Ca nous fera plaisir autant à elle qu'à moi. Pour ceux que ça intéresse et qui comprennent l'anglais, le lien vers son histoire est dans mes favoris.


End file.
